


Winterwünsche

by Lumen



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-16
Updated: 2012-03-16
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:49:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/363185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumen/pseuds/Lumen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gero, ein Städter wie er im Buche steht, bleibt mitten auf dem Land mit seinem Wagen liegen. Und das, wo er es doch so eilig hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winterwünsche

„Verdammter Mist!“  
Gero starrte verärgert auf seine Tankanzeige. Der weiße Zeiger lag schon auf Anschlag tief im roten Bereich. Und ein kleines Lämpchen, das eine zarte Zapfsäule aufleuchten ließ, hatte vor etwa dreißig Kilometern angefangen, unermüdlich kritisch zu blinken.  
Ausgerechnet hier, mitten im Nirgendwo, wo nicht einmal der Hase dem Fuchs Gute Nacht sagte, musste er liegen bleiben.  
Wütend schlug er auf sein Lenkrad ein und betrachtete missmutig seine Umgebung.  
Schnee, kahle nackte Bäume und noch mehr Schnee.  
Kein Anzeichen von Zivilisation. Wenn er sich dunkel erinnerte, lag das letzte Dorf etwa zehn Kilometer zurück und das nächste weit jenseits der dichten Baumbesiedlung. Sein Navigationsgerät hatte es schon fünfzehn Kilometer vorher abgeschossen und dämlich wie er war, war er einfach weitergefahren ohne eine Ahnung zu haben, wo er sich befand und vor allem, wann er auf die nächste Tankstelle traf.  
Der Blick auf das Display seines Handys erübrigte die Gedanken an Rettung durch einen gelben Engel.   
„Das gibt’s doch nicht!“ Gero schlug abermals auf das wehrlose Lenkrad ein  
Ihm würde nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als zu laufen.   
„Ich hasse Schnee!“  
Kein Mensch würde hier, heute, am Vorabend des Weihnachtsfestes, auf der Landstraße an ihm vorüber fahren. Wenn er auf derartige Rettung hoffte, würde er doch nur erfrieren.  
Kein prickelnder Gedanke, wie er fand. Wie gut, das er zumindest einen Schal trug.  
Der Schnee knirschte unter seinen Schuhen, als er aus seinem schwarzen BMW stieg. Seufzend betrachtete er seine Prada Schuhe. Das Salz und die eisigen Temperaturen würden dem Leder gar nicht gut bekommen.  
Frierend schlang er die Arme fester um sich, das Handy und die Brieftasche eingesteckt. Vielleicht musste er doch nur zehn Schritte laufen und würde Empfang haben.  
Vielleicht wartete aber auch in zehn Schritten ein irrer Axtmörder auf ihn, um Schaschlik aus ihm zu machen.  
Gero verfluchte seine Schwester und ihre vermaledeite Überredungskunst. Was hatte er auch auf sie gehört! Er könnte jetzt gemütlich an einem warmen Kamin in einer Blockhütte in den Schweizer Alpen sitzen, einen guten Wein trinken und nebenbei die Pläne für die bevorstehende Fusion durchgehen.  
Doch stattdessen lief er sich die Füße wund. Seine Finger waren schon taub und seine Nasenspitze dabei abzusterben. Zu allem Überfluss begann schon die Sonne unterzugehen.  
Hier in den Bergen würde er in nicht ganz dreißig Minuten nicht einmal mehr die Hand vor Augen erkennen und bei seinem Glück, von einer Horde Wildschweine überfallen.  
Schnaufend zog Gero die Schultern hoch. Gerade hatte sich einen Schneeflocke unter seinen Schal geschmuggelt und war an seinem Hals geschmolzen.   
„Nicht noch mehr Schnee“, bat er leise und ging unermüdlich weiter. An einer Kreuzung blieb er stehen. Der Blick auf sein Handy zeigte keine Besserung den Empfang betreffend, sondern hielt die Hiobsbotschaft bereit, das der Akku in etwa drei Minuten den Geist aufgeben würde.  
„Das darf doch alles nicht wahr sein!“ Kurz davor wütend mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen und das Handy in die nächste Schneewehe zu werfen, bemerkte er das große gelbe Schild mit erfolgversprechenden Wegweisern.  
„Zwölf Kilometer bis Ludwigsberg, sieben Kilometer bis Eisfehld und vier bis Siebenlehn. Na klasse. Da hätte ich auch den Rückweg nehmen können.“  
Gero blickte sich noch einmal um, vielleicht kam ja doch ein Wagen vorbei. Aber die Straße blieb leer und seine Umgebung stumm.  
Entschlossen ging Gero weiter und nach einer schier unendlichen lange Zeit, in der es schon stockfinster geworden war und er sich nur am weißen Schnee und dem schwarzen Asphalt orientierte, konnte er durch die nackten Bäume hindurch Licht schimmern sehen.  
Ein Haus!  
Mitten im Wald. Links neben der Fahrbahn.  
Er kam an einem Ortseingangsschild vorbei. Meunühle.  
Sagte ihm rein gar nichts, aber er war immerhin froh Zivilisation entdeckt zu haben.  
Sein Hoffnungsschimmer entpuppte sich als eine Landhausvilla. In den Fenstern auf allen Etagen brannte Licht und dumpfe Musik drang zu ihm durch.   
Gero stieg die Holzstufen hinauf und klopfte sich den Schnee von den Schuhen. Mit seinen steif gefrorenen Fingern drückte er die Türglocke.  
Nach nur einem kurzen Moment öffnete ihm eine leicht bekleidete Dame, mit üppiger Oberweite. Die feuerroten Haare fielen ihr schwer über die nackten Schultern.   
Gero blieben die Worte im Halse stecken.   
„Tut mir leid, junger Mann. Aber heute Abend ist Privatparty. Nur für geladenen Gäste“, zwitscherte die Frau mit süßlicher Stimme.  
„Ähm ja“, räusperte sich Gero und riss seinen Blick von ihrem Balkon los. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das Aushängeschild 'Swingerclub Feuchtes Tal Inhaber Ferdinand Ficker'  
Nach einem ungeduldigen Räuspern, fand Gero seine Fassung wieder.  
„Entschuldigen sie die Störung. Ich wollte eigentlich auch nur telefonieren. Ich bin auf der Landstraße liegen geblieben und mein Handy funktioniert nicht.“  
Er wurde kritisch gemustert. Doch die schon bläulich unterlaufenen Lippen und das unkontrollierte Zittern sprachen wohl für sich, denn sie bat ihn herein.  
Gero schlug mollige Wärme entgegen und er betrat das Haus sofort.   
„Warten Sie bitte“, verlangte die Frau und ließ ihn im Vorraum stehen. Während sie mit ihren durchsichtigem Negligé um die Ecke verschwand, sah er sich um.   
Der gemütliche Sessel in der Ecke neben dem Mahagonibeistelltischchen sah einladend aus. Doch Gero hatte Angst, wenn er einmal saß, einfach einzuschlafen.   
Die Wärme kroch langsam zu ihm hindurch, und Ameisenscharen begannen an seinen Fingern und Ohren zu kauen.  
Allmählich taute er auf, doch das Unwohlsein blieb. Der einzige Club den er in seinem Leben jemals betreten hatte, war ein Gayclub gewesen und selbst das, war ihm nur in vager Erinnerung geblieben. Er neigte dazu, alles schlechte zu verdrängen. Und die Nacht in diesem Club gehörte definitiv dazu.  
Noch einmal betrachtete er das Schild, das umrahmt von bläulichen Neonröhren direkt über dem Tresen hing. Mit so einem Namen konnte man eigentlich nur ein solches Standbein wählen. Wer nahm jemanden ernst, der über Atomphysik sprach und sich als Professor Ficker vorstellte.  
„Junger Mann!?“ Die knurrige Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Ein ergrauter Herr im Morgenmantel stand hinter dem Tresen, und Gero konnte hören, wie vor der Villa mehrere Wagen vorfuhren. Der Schnee knirschte unter den Reifen.  
„Es tut mir leid, ihnen Unannehmlichkeiten zu bereiten, aber könnte ich telefonieren? Mein Wagen steht gut fünfzehn Kilometer an der Landstraße und mein Handy funktioniert nicht“, umriss er seine Situation abermals.  
Der Mann, augenscheinlich besagter Inhaber, knurrte etwas, das sich für Gero wie 'Weil Weihnachten ist' anhörte, nahm das Mobilteil seines Telefons auf und tippte eine Nummer ein.  
„Harry? Hier Ferdinand. Hier braucht jemanden einen Abschleppwagen. - Ja jetzt.“  
Gero wollte noch etwas sagen, doch anbetracht der miesen Laune die er verursacht hatte, lächelte er nur höflich.  
Hinter ihm öffnete sich die Tür und mehrere Leute traten ein. Erst überrascht, wanden sie sich schnell an Gero vorbei. Aber er war ein Fremder, woher sollte er schon wissen welche illustre Truppe hier zweifelhaften Hobbys nachging. Im Grunde war es ihm auch egal, solange man nicht von ihm verlangte mitzumachen.  
„Sie können draußen warten“, legte Ferdinand Ficker ihm ans Herz.  
„Du bist unmöglich“, meinte das süßliche Stimmchen erneut und schob den murrenden Ferdinand aus dem Vorraum heraus. „Hier, zum aufwärmen.“ Man reichte ihm einen heißen Grog. Der Dampf stieg Gero wohltuend in die Nase und er lächelte dankbar.   
„Ich bin Greta. Mein Mann mag nur keine unangemeldeten Besucher. Schlechte Erfahrungen, wissen sie.“  
Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Gatten, hatte sich Greta nicht noch etwas übergeworfen. Wäre Gero heterosexuell, hätte er sie vielleicht sogar attraktiv gefunden. Sie strahlte eine gewisse reife Erotik aus und für ihr Alter war alles an ihrem Körper noch straff und fast jugendlich.  
„Welche Sehenswürdigkeiten gibt es denn hier so?“ fragte er unverfänglich, um aus der unangenehmen Situation zu flüchten. Gretas Blick gefiel ihm nicht. Er mochte ihn nicht einmal an Männern.  
Den unverhohlenen, gierigen Blick.  
Seine Nackenhaare stellten sich auf und erneut verfluchte er seine Schwester und sehnte sich nach den Schweizer Alpen.  
Traurigerweise sah sein Liebesleben so aus, das er ein paar nichtssagende One Night Stands gehabt hatte, aber eigentlich seit über zehn Jahren Single war.   
Der Grund dafür hatte er vor besagter Zeit, nach einem dummen Streit verlassen und bestimmte seit her sein Leben. Eigentlich dachte Gero gar nicht mehr an ihn und trotzdem hatte dieser dumme Brief alles verändert.  
Wegen eines vergilbeten Briefes mutierte ein erfolgreicher Geschäftsmann Anfang dreißig zu einem von Hormonen gesteuerten Teenager mit Führerschein.   
Was hatte ihm dieser idiotische Einfall denn bisher gebracht? Eine exorbitante Benzinrechnung, für die Wegstrecke von Hamburg bis nach Hinter-Bernds-Pimpel, ein Paar zerschlissene Schuhe von Prada und die Tatsache das er in einem Sexclub saß, dessen Betreiber tatsächlicher Ficker hieß.  
Eigentlich trennten ihn nur noch fünfzig Kilometer von seinem eigentlichen Ziel, aber der Gedanke einfach wieder zurück zu fahren und die Tatsache zu verdrängen, das dieser Brief existierte, wurde immer attraktiver.  
Und in Tatsachen verdrängen war Gero wirklich gut.  
Draußen hupte es und unterbrach seine Fluchtgedanken vorerst.  
„Das wird Harry sein“, meinte Greta neben ihm und trat ans Fenster. Sie zog den Vorhang beiseite und klopfte gegen die Scheibe.   
Gero bedankte sich und zog schnell einen Zehner aus seinem Portemonnaie. Doch Greta schüttelte den Kopf. „Behalten sie das lieber. Wir haben doch gern geholfen.“  
Ihr glaubte er das, aber bestimmt traf das nicht auf ihren Mann zu. Aber eigentlich konnte ihm das egal sein, denn er würde diesen Club nie wieder betreten. Dessen war er sich sicher.  
Trotz aller Erwartung entpuppte sich sein Taxi nicht als altersschwacher Traktor. Das Innere des Wagens empfing ihn warm, aber Nikotin geschwängert.  
„Wohin solls denn?“, fragte der Fahrer und musterte Gero unverhohlen, mit einer Mischung aus Abneigung und Neugier.  
„Etwa fünfzehn Kilometer gerade aus.“ Gero betrachtete angeekelt den übervollen Aschenbecher, wandte sich dann lieber dem Fenster zu und beschränkte seine Atmung auf das Minimum, ohne dabei ohnmächtig zu werden.  
Der alternde Schlepper zuckelte in gemächlichem Tempo über die Landstraße. Hier draußen spielte Zeit wohl keine Rolle. Und Körperpflege anscheinend auch nicht.  
Gero hatte keine Ahnung vom Landleben, aber sein Beifahrer roch definitiv nach Schafstall.  
Erleichtert atmete er aus, als die Scheinwerfer des Wagens, seinen unbeschädigten BMW entdeckten.   
Es war bereits nach neunzehn Uhr, als sie endlich in der Werkstatt eintrafen. Das Ortsinnere begann erst wenige Kilometer nach dem Eingangsschild. Der Swingerclub bildetet wohl die Vorhut.  
Eigentlich wollte Gero nur noch ein Bad nehmen und schlafen gehen. Er fühlte schon das Kratzen im Hals, das eine bevorstehende Erkältung ankündigte. Aber nicht hier in diesem Kuhdorf.  
Harry ließ sein Auto vom Haken und volltanken.   
Der Fluchtreflex war inzwischen übermächtig.  
Mit einer Karte würde er sich einfach auf den Heimweg machen, um eine Erfahrung reicher und eine Erinnerung weniger. Das ganze würde zu den anderen ungewollte Episoden in seinem Leben hinter ein Türchen in seinem Kopf gesperrt. Und da dieses Zimmer mehr als überfüllt war und drohte das Türchen zu sprengen, würde er es noch extra mit Brettern vernageln.  
Die erfreuliche Aussicht auf die Heimreise erstarb mit dem drehen des Zündschlüssels und einem ausbleibenden Motorgeräusch. Stattdessen klickte es nur und die LED-Anzeige seiner Borduhr blinkte auf Null Sechshundert.  
Gero schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.   
Es war Weihnachten, nicht Freitag der Dreizehnte. Wenn es einen Gott gab, dann konnte sie ihn nicht ausstehen.   
Harry klopfte auf die Motorhaube und schreckte Gero hoch. Ohne weiteres kam er der stummen Aufforderung nach. Der bullige KfZ-Mechaniker verschwand hinter der Motorhaube, während Gero sich einen Wodka wünschte.  
„Tja“, meinte Harry und wischte sich die Hände an einem ölverschmierten Lappen ab.  
„Tja“, wiederholte Gero in fragenden Tonfall.  
„Die Batterie ist leer.“  
„Und sie haben keine passende da?“, zog Gero ihm mühsam, nach ewig erscheinenden schweigenden Sekunden, die Informationen aus der Nase. Als er schon dachte, keine Antwort zu kriegen, richtete sich Harrys Blick von der toten Autobatterie auf ihn.  
„Keine passende. Müßte ich bestellen. Aber vor Weihnachten wird’s wohl nichts. Die hier kann ich über Nacht an den Stromlader hängen, dann können sie morgen losfahren und in die nächste Fachwerkstatt.“  
Gero legte den Kopf in den Nacken und seufzte tief.   
„Na gut.“ Er rieb sich den gerade Nasenrücken. „Gibt es hier eine Pension oder ein Hotel in dem man übernachten kann?“  
Harry kratzte sich unter dem Arm und dachte nach. „Ja“, antwortete er dann.  
„Und?“, hakte Gero inzwischen ungeduldig nach.  
„Die Straße runter. Nicht ganz dreihundert Meter“, maulte Harry und steckte sich eine Zigarette zwischen die Lippen. „Das gibt aber einen Aufschlag. Schon nach Feierabend“, teilte er Gero mit.  
Solange er keine Niere verlangte, sollte es ihm Recht sein. Gero nahm sich seinen Koffer und die Aktentasche aus dem Wagen. „Bis morgen“, verabschiedete er sich recht schnell.  
Inzwischen hatte es begonnen zu schneien und der frische Schnee hatte schon eine feine Schicht auf den freigeschaufelten Gehweg hinterlassen. Gero legte einen Schritt zu.  
An den Straßenlaternen hingen übergroße Strohsterne, die mit grünen und roten Bändern geschmückt waren. Vielleicht lag es an seinem knurrenden Magen, aber Gero hatte den Duft von Plätzchen in der Nase.  
Das Blechschild mit dem weißen Rind wies ihn auf sein Ziel hin.   
Das Gasthaus wirkte einladend und vor allem warm. Er klopfte sich den Schnee von den Füßen und trat ein. Das Innere empfing ihn mit Feuer im Kamin und ausgelassener Stimmung am Stammtisch.  
Gero fühlte sich unbehaglich, aber der Wunsch nach einem heißen Bad war stärker. Er hoffte nur, hier badete man nicht mehr im Zuber und musste das Wasser über dem Feuer erhitzen.  
„Guten Abend“, wünschte er und trat näher an den Tresen. Eine junge Frau musterte ihn interessiert, der Wirt mit dem schwarzen Schnauzbart argwöhnisch. „Sie wünschen?“  
„Ich hätte gern ein Zimmer für diese Nacht.“  
Der Wirt nickte, warf einen Blick auf die bierzapfende Frau und entschied sich, lieber selbst dem Gast das Zimmer zu zeigen.  
Gero fühlte sich wie ein Tier, das man für ausgestorben hielt, und gerade wieder entdeckt hatte. Anscheinend kamen hier nicht oft Fremde her, und wenn, dann nur für den Swingerclub.  
„Die Nacht kostet dreißig Euro. Frühstück inklusive. Das Bad hat eine Dusche.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der Gero den stechenden Blick des Mannes in seinem Nacken gespürt hatte, sagte der Wirt: „Die Küche hat zwar schon geschlossen, aber für ein paar belegte Brote wird es noch reichen.“  
Gero atmete erleichtert aus. „Danke. Sie retten mir das Leben.“  
Der Wirt nickte nur stumm und stieg die Treppe, in den Gastraum, wieder hinab.  
Nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche und dem Gefühl, das sämtlichen Körperstellen wieder richtig durchblutet wurden, kuschelte sich Gero in die weichen Daunendecken.  
Das Tablett mit den herzhaft belegten Broten hatte er schon geplündert und die Kanne mit dem Tee enthielt auch nur noch ein Rinnsal.  
Nach einem Moment, nachdem Gero die Zimmerdecke gemustert hatte, griff er nach seiner Brieftasche und zog den vergilbten Brief hervor. Im Umschlag befand sich ein zerknittertes Foto.  
Gero hatte es nach ihrem lächerlichem Streit zerknüllt und weggeworfen. Jetzt strich er mit den Fingerkuppen über die raue Oberfläche und das kaum noch erkennbare Gesicht des Mannes darauf.  
Gero war dafür bekannt rational zu handeln und als Geschäftsmann sogar schon als kaltblütig zu gelten. Und dann tauchte, während eines Umzugs, plötzlich ein Brief auf, dessen Absender sich vor über zehn Jahren damit entschuldigen wollte. Gero hatte ihn nie gelesen, nicht einmal gewusst das er existiert hatte.  
Entschlossen ihn einfach wegzuwerfen, war ihm seine Schwester dazwischen gekommen. Viel verwirrender war die Tatsache, wie wenig es gebraucht hatte, ihn zu überreden Christian aufzusuchen.  
Der berechnende Kapitalist war zu einem romantischen Träumer verkommen. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit lag das an der erschlagenden Wirkung von Weihnachten. Die ihn sentimental und weich machte.  
Und er hasste sich für diese Schwäche.  
Nach zehn Jahre würde er wie ein Trottel wirken. Wahrscheinlich war Christian längst in einer Beziehung. Und welcher Mann würde sich freuen, den Ex seines Partners zu Weihnachten in der Wohnung zu haben.  
Die ganzen Pannen mußten ein Omen sein. Das er seinen Entschluss überdenken und zurückfahren sollte.  
Er sollte Christian endlich überwinden und damit beginnen nach vorn zu sehen. Dann könnte er seinen Dauerstatus als Single auch beenden können.  
Gero seufzte leise. Er schob das Bild in den Briefumschlag zurück, und diesen in die Brieftasche.  
Morgen begann sein neues Leben. Zumindest hatte er es vor.

Die Augen zu öffnen fand er unerträglich schwer. Seine Knochen fühlten sich wie Blei an. Allein sich auf den Rücken zu rollen, war Schwerstarbeit. Er verzog schmerzlich das Gesicht.  
Gero ächzte.  
Da war eine fette Erkältung im Anmarsch. Hinter seiner Stirn versuchte sich unentwegt einer kleiner Zwerg mit Spitzhacke durch seinen Schädel zu arbeiten.  
Bevor er die Werkstatt aufsuchte, müsste er die Apotheke stürmen und sich soweit zudröhnen, das er noch in die nächstgrößere Stadt mit einer richtigen KfZ-Werkstatt kam.  
Doch bevor es soweit war, musste er sich erst einmal davon überzeugen, überhaupt aufzustehen.  
Auf die Seite drehen und einfach weiterschlafen war die verlockendere Option. Zumal die Daunendecke wunderbar warm war und das Umfeld des Bettes mit knackiger Kälte nicht im mindesten reizvoll genug.  
Nach einer weiteren Stunde hatte es Gero geschafft sich anzuziehen und die Treppe in den Gastraum hinunter zu steigen.  
„Guten Morgen“, krächzte er heiser und vergrub sich hinter seinem dicken Rollkragen, des selbstgestrickten Pullis seiner Tante. Ein ehemaliges Geschenk, das er bisher nie benutzt hatte.  
Warum auch? Hamburg war nicht gerade ein Skigebiet. Doch jetzt klopfte er sich im Stillen stolz selbst auf die Schulter, das er ihn eingepackt hatte. Immerhin befand er sich im tiefsten Bayern.  
München lag noch zwei gute Stunde von hier, sollte er auf den nächsten hundert Kilometern eine Autobahnauffahrt finden.  
„Guten Morgen“, lächelte die junge Frau vom Vorabend und zeigte Gero seinen Tisch. Er war bereits gedeckt und der appetitliche Duft von Kaffee und frischen Brötchen weckte seine Lebensgeister etwas. Und auch den Appetit. Denn sein Magen zog sich voller Vorfreude auf etwas essbares zusammen.  
In der Mitte des Tisches stand ein eigentümliches Gebilde. Drei Äpfel in denen eine rote Kerze steckte, waren mit Stöcken verbunden und zu einer Pyramide zusammengesteckt. Auf der Spitze steckte ebenfalls ein roter Apfel mit einer Kerze. Alle vier Flammen züngelten und Gero nahm sich vor, später danach zu fragen.  
Gero atmete tief ein und musste leicht husten. Seine Mandeln waren auf die gefühlte Größe von Kürbissen angeschwollen. Wenn er Pech hatte, würde nur Flüssiges durch seinen Hals passen.  
„Kann ich einen heißen Kakao bekommen?“, krächzte er und seine braunen Augen bekamen den Ausdruck eines hilfloses Kindes. Die Wirkung, gerade auf die weibliche Bevölkerung, war bemerkenswert. Seine fieseste Waffe als Kind, und heute noch, Mutter und Schwester dazu zu bekommen, was er wollte.  
„Gibt es hier eine Apotheke?“, fragte Gero schließlich und die Wirtstochter nickte.  
„Die Straße runter, an der Ecke. Hat heute aber nur bis Mittag geöffnet“, teilte sie ihm bereitwillig mit.  
Gero nickte ihr dankbar zu und schlürfte seinen Kakao in kleinen Zügen. Das nahm ihm zumindest vorerst das Hungergefühl, bevor er etwas essbares schlucken konnte, das größer als eine zarte Haferflocke war.  
Eigentlich hatte Gero vorgehabt, sich in München mit Winterkleidung einzudecken. Der Pullover war das einzige was tauglich war, die Kälte etwas abzuhalten. Er sah verboten aus. Wie eine mollige Frau die sich versuchte ihre Pfunde mit einem Korsett wegzuschummeln.  
Aber immer noch besser, das Armanijackett über dem Pullover zu ziehen, als gänzlich ohne Jacke auf die Straße zu gehen.  
Auf dem kurzen Weg zur Apotheke wünschte er sich plötzlich nichts sehnlicher als warme Stiefel.  
Seine Augen waren rot unterlaufen, seine Nasenspitze rot. Attraktiv war momentan eine vollkommene Fehlbezeichnung. Aber er wollte schließlich niemanden aufreißen. Also konnte ihm sein Aussehen egal sein. Zumal er sich entschieden hatte wieder nach Hause zu fahren.  
Eine altmodische Messingglocke teilte dem Apotheker mit, das Gero eingetreten war. Der Raum war klein und mit dunklem Holz verkleidet. In der Luft lag der Geruch von Kampfer, Hustenbonbons, Melissengeist und unabdingbar Weihrauch.  
Hier wurde die Medizin sicher noch selbst hergestellt – zum kleinen Teil zumindest.  
„Komme gleich!“, erklang eine tiefe Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil des Geschäfts.  
„Schon gut“, rief Gero heiser und sah sich etwas um. Der Laden wirkte altbacken, fast schon historisch. Aber gleichzeitig strahlte er Wärme aus, die dem ganzen das klinisch sterile nahm, das moderne Apotheken an sich hatten.  
Gero hörte Schritte hinter sich und wandte sich um.  
„Sie wünschen“, fragte der Pharmazeut und hob den Kopf. In den Händen ein paar Zettelchen, die wie Rezepte aussahen.  
Gero blieben die Worte im Hals stecken. Stattdessen starrte er nur.  
„Christian“, entfuhr es ihm dann doch. Gero hätte ihn überall wieder erkannt. Die zehn Jahre waren nicht spurlos an dem anderen Mann vorüber gegangen, aber die Veränderungen waren nur minimal.  
Die grünen stechenden Augen, das schwarze widerspenstige Haar und die kleine schräg stehende Narbe an der Oberlippe.  
Die Stirn des Apothekers runzelte sich fragend. Bis in jenen faszinierenden Augen Erkennen zu sehen war.  
Zwei große Schritte und die breite verglaste Theke aus Massivholz trennte sie. Die Luft war zum zerreißen gespannt und keiner der beiden wagte den ersten Schritt zu tun.   
„Ich habe deinen Brief gelesen...“, begann Gero, und fragte sich gleichzeitig, ob es noch einen jämmerlicheren Satz geben konnte, den er hatte sagen können. Hundert Mal hatte er auf der Fahrt die verschiedenen Szenen durchgespielt, wie er Christian gegenüber treten wollte. Doch diese war nicht dabei gewesen.  
Wenn Christian sich an ihn erinnern konnte, sah Begeisterung anders aus.  
Sein Gegenüber blinzelte irritiert. „Oh“, meinte er dann nur.  
Gero lächelte verlegen. Warum hatte er sich nicht denken können, dass das Wiedersehen nicht derart romantisch ablaufen würde, wie er sich das in seiner Phantasie vorgestellt hatte. Sondern eher peinlich.  
„Eigentlich bin auf der Durchreise. Mein Wagen ist gestern in der Nähe liegen geblieben und der Mechaniker hat mein Auto erst heute morgen fertig. Ich wollte eigentlich nach München“, brach es aus Gero heraus und versucht die Situation herunter zu spielen.  
Christian würde ihn doch für verrückt erklären, wenn er ihm sagte, das er eigentlich wegen ihm hier war. Auch wenn das aufeinander treffen eher unvorhergesehen kam.  
„Und der Marsch durch den Schnee, war zuviel für mein Immunsystem. Deshalb wollte ich eigentlich nur etwas haben, damit ich weiterfahren kann“, brachte er sein eigentliches Anliegen vor und kaute nervös auf seiner Unterlippe herum.  
Gott, sah dieser Mann gut aus. Christian hatte viel breitere Schultern als früher, und die Halsschlagader, die deutlich an seinem Hals hervor trat, verführte ihn immer noch dazu, die Lippen darauf zu legen zu wollen.  
„Es ist schön dich wieder zu sehen“, holte ihn die kehlige Stimme in die Gegenwart zurück und machte ihm bewusst, das er die ganze Zeit auf den schönen Hals gestarrt hatte.  
Gero rieb sich verlegen über den geraden Nasenrücken. Sein Lächeln wirkte schüchtern. „Ja, finde ich auch“, gab er zu.  
Christian verschwand nach hinten und Gero schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Spannung verließ seinen Körper und er hätte sich jetzt nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als das sich die Erde unter ihm auftat.  
„Schade, das du schon wieder fährst.“ Christian legte Hustensaft, Lutschpastillen und etwas gegen Fieber auf den Tresen. „Ich hätte dir gern Amadeus vorgestellt.“  
Gerade wollte Gero freudestrahlend mitteilen, das er noch etwas Zeit hatte, fiel ihm das Lächeln regelrecht aus dem Gesicht. War ja klar gewesen. Ein Mann wie Christian war keineswegs mehr allein.  
„Ja schade. Aber ich habe es eilig“, überspielte Gero seine Enttäuschung.  
„Er wird dich nachher sicher mit einem tollen Essen überraschen, oder?“, konnte er sich dann doch nicht verkneifen zu fragen.  
Christian lachte. Und es klang wie das schönste Geräusch in Geros Ohren. Es jagte ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken.  
„Ich hoffe nicht. Das würde bedeuten, er hat wieder im Müll gewühlt.“  
Gero sah irritiert aus.  
„Amadeus ist mein Hund“, klärte Christian ihn auf und seine Mundwinkel verzogen sich zu einem gemeinem Lächeln.  
„Oh.“  
„Wie gesagt. Sehr schade, das du weiter mußt.“  
„Tja nun, weißt du. Ich glaube fast, der Mechaniker meinte, es dauert noch etwas länger.“  
„Wenn das so ist, dann komm doch später vorbei“, schlug Christian vor. „Ich wohne am Ende des Dorfes. Eine kleine Blockhütte oberhalb, kannst du nicht verfehlen.“  
Ein Nicken folgte. „Dann, bis später.“  
Gero stand mit einem Fuß über dem Abgrund. Das war einfach zuviel für seine, sowieso schon, angegriffenen Nerven.   
Kurz vor dem Gasthof, fiel ihm auf, das etwas fehlte. Der Beutel mit den Medikamenten. Er schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn.   
Wenn das seine Kollegen erfuhren, wurde er zum Gespött der gesamten Geschäftswelt und sein hart erarbeitetes Image würde in sich zusammen fallen wie ein Kartenhaus.  
Mit Herzklopfen wurde Gero schließlich bewußt, als er in seinem Zimmer auf dem Bett saß, das er soeben eine Verabredung mit dem Mann hatte, für den er hunderte Kilometer gefahren war.  
Würde er an Schicksal glauben, so wären all diese kleinen Missgeschicke, die Fügung der Göttin. Oder in dem Fall des Weihnachtsmannes.  
Gegen Mittag donnerte es an seine Hoteltür. Gero hatte gerade etwas gedöst und taumelte zur Tür, als er öffnete. Verschlafen blinzelte er Harry an. „Ja?“, meinte er nur.  
„Haben sie was vergessen?“, hakte der Mechaniker nach.  
„Oh“, fiel es Gero nach angestrengtem Nachdenken wieder ein. „Tut mir leid. Ich bleibe etwas länger. Ich würde den Wagen nach den Feiertagen bei ihnen abholen. Geht das?“ Unfein zog er die Nase hoch und versteckte einen Hustenanfall hinter der Hand.  
Angeekelt trat Harry einen Schritt zurück. „Das kostet aber extra“, schnauzte er und verschwand die Treppe hinunter.  
„Jaja“, maulte Gero leise und kroch zurück ins Bett. Heiligabend und er fühlte sich wie erschlagen.  
Gerade hatte er die dicke Daunendecke angehoben, als es erneut klopfte. Er seufzte leise, doch schlüpfte ins Bett. „Herein!“  
„Ich dachte es mir.“ Christian kam näher, mit einer unscheinbaren Papiertüte. Er war dick eingepackt und seine Nasenspitze rot von der knackigen Kälte.  
Gero zog hilflos die Decke bis zum Kinn.   
Christian legte ihm die Hand auf die Stirn. „Du brauchst eine kräftige Suppe“, fand er und nahm Geros Jacke auf. „Anziehen!“   
Er warf einen belächelten Blick auf die Prada Schuhe und schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. „Du bekommst nachher ein paar ordentliche Schuhe von mir. Und jetzt zieh dich an, mein Wagen steht unten.“  
Gero hatte schon den Mund geöffnet, aber schloss ihn gleich wieder und folgte brav Christians Anweisungen.   
„Ich wundere mich, das du es überhaupt bis hier her geschafft hast“, meinte Christian schließlich, als sie in seinem Land Rover saßen. „So wie ich dich einschätze, weißt du nicht einmal was Schneeketten sind.“  
Gero brummte leise. „Mach dich nicht über mich lustig“, nuschelte er nasal und schnaubte in sein Taschentuch. „Ich wollte nach München, und da gibt es keinen Schnee“, legte Gero fest.  
„München, ja.“ Christian legte leicht den Kopf schief. „Liegt so ziemlich zweihundert Kilometer Nord-westlich von hier.“ Christian wandte sich ihm grinsend zu.   
„Nicht wahr!“ Im Stillen rechnete Gero nach. So weit konnte er sich gar nicht verfahren haben. Das hieße ja, das er schon an München vorbei gewesen war, als sein Navigationsgerät ausgefallen war.  
„So weit wie du dich verfahren ist, ist schon fast Absicht dahinter zu vermuten.“  
Gero spürte wie Röte in seine Ohrspitzen kroch. „Blödsinn.“  
Christian schmunzelte nur und schwieg für die restliche Strecke. Der Schnee knirschte unter den Reifen, als sie die leichte Anhöhe hinauf fuhren. Gero hätte die Hütte wirklich nicht übersehen können. War sie doch die einzige auf breiter Flur. Dahinter erstreckte sich einfach nur Schnee und Berge.  
Hinter der Tür des massiven Holzhauses bellte es gedämpft zur Begrüßung. Christian nahm aus dem Kofferraum zwei Tüten und ging voraus. Ein schmaler Weg war frei geschippt worden und die Hügel hüfthoch zu beiden Seiten aufgetürmt. Er klopfte sich die Stiefel vor der kleinen Veranda ab und stellte die Tüten auf den dort stehenden Tisch. Ein schwarzer Hund, mit zotteligem Fell begrüßte sein Herrchen stürmisch.   
Gero beobachtete die ganze Szene vorsichtig. Er hatte nicht genug Erfahrung mit Tieren. Und dieser Hund war groß. Mit Sicherheit in der Lage ihn einfach um zu werfen. Von dem ganzen Gesabber ganz zu schweigen.  
„Komm rein“, wandte Christian sich an ihn. Die Krallen des Hundes klickten beim Laufen über die Fliesen und er ließ sich schwer in sein Körbchen fallen.  
Gero schloß die Tür. „Schön warm“, fand er und der intensive Geruch nach Tannennadeln erschlug ihn fast.   
„Fußbodenheizung.“   
Die kleine Küche befand sich direkt neben der Eingangstür. Christian verräumte die Einkäufe. „Setz dich. Ich mache dir einen Tee.“  
Gero, der sich umgesehen hatte, nickte lediglich und ließ sich auf die einladend breite Couch fallen. Er warf einen Blick aus dem Fenster hinter sich und konnte einen guten Blick auf das Dorf, mit den verschneiten Dächern, werfen.  
Die Hütte war nicht groß, aber gemütlich und für eine Person ausreichend. Eine Wendeltreppe verband das Untergeschoß mit der ersten Etage, die Christian gerade in Socken hinauf lief. Wahrscheinlich das Schlafzimmer.  
Direkt vor Gero stand der offene Kamin. Er war schon verrußt und frische Holzscheite warteten darauf verfeuert zu werden. Der Eßbereich, der direkt an die Küche anschloß, bestand aus einem großzügigem Tisch, einer Eckbank und Stühlen. Der Wandschmuck war recht spartanisch, aber das störte Gero nicht. Er mochte selbst lieber klare Strukturen. Ein decken hoher Weihnachtsbaum, noch ganz nackt, stand in der Ecke und war Ursprung des intensiven Geruchs, der Gero freier Atmen ließ.  
Zwei weitere Türen führten noch aus dem großen Raum. Neugierig war Gero schon. Aber zu faul, um aufzustehen.  
Er hob nur den Kopf, als er Christian wieder kommen hörte. Dieser hatte eine dicke Fleecedecke und Socken dabei. Letzteres reichte er Gero, die Decke breitete er über ihn aus. „Jetzt kümmere ich mich erst einmal um deine Erkältung.“  
Die unscheinbare Papiertüte kam wieder zum Vorschein. 

Der schwere Duft vom Braten lag in der Luft. Er kroch langsam in Geros Nase und verleitete ihn die Augen zu öffnen.  
Verschlafen sah er in den stillen Raum. Zu seinem Füßen nährte ihn wohlige Wärme und das knacken des trockenen Holzes, sagte ihm das der Kamin angefeuert worden war.   
Gero setzte sich verschlafen auf. Sein Kopf fühlte sich nicht mehr wie eine zehnter schwere Bleikugel an und er konnte recht gut atmen. Es war schon dunkel draußen und im Haus brannten überall Kerzen. Der Tannenbaum war geschmückt und eine bunte Lichterkette war daran angebracht.  
Gero schlang die Decke um sich. Es war merkwürdig still im Haus. In dem Moment erklang von draußen freudiges bellen.   
Er richtete sich etwas auf, um besser durchs Fenster sehen zu können. Christian war dick eingepackt und scheuchte Amadeus mit Schnellbällen über das verschneite Feld. Der Mischling rannte jedes mal hinterher, wenn Christian geworfen hatte, in der hoffnungslosen Aussicht die Bälle zu apportieren.  
Gero ergab sich der kleinen Illusion, das alles gut war.   
Gero kuschelte sich zurück auf die Couch und beobachtete das Feuer im Kamin. Sein Blick fiel auf die altmodischen Uhr. Es war kurz vor Acht.  
Er mußte ziemlich lang geschlafen haben. Wer wußte schon, was Christian ihm da verabreicht hatte. Immerhin hatte er geschlafen wie ein Murmeltier und nichts um sich mitbekommen.  
Sein Magen knurrte laut auf und erinnerte Gero, das er noch nichts weiter gegessen hatte. Außerdem lag verführerischer Duft in der Luft.  
Gero hob den Kopf als er stampfende Schritte auf der Veranda vernahm. Es dauerte noch einen Moment, bevor Amadeus die Hütte stürmte. Christian zog den Reißverschluß seiner Daunenjacke auf und sah vorsichtig um die Ecke.  
„Hey, du bist ja schon wach.“   
Gero lächelte vorsichtig. „Ja, gerade aufgewacht.“  
„Wie geht es dir?“ Christian legte fachmännisch die Hand auf Geros Stirn.  
„Ich fühle mich besser“, antwortete Gero und drehte die Augen nach oben, um ihn anzusehen.   
„Gut. Hunger?“  
„Wie ein Bär“, gab Gero zu.  
„Schön. Einige Dinge ändern sich nie“, grinste Christian und zog sich erst einmal richtig aus und bemerkte nicht, wie Gero beleidigt das Gesicht verzog.  
„Was soll das denn heißen?“, erkundigte der sich eingeschnappt.  
„Das du schon immer ein guter Esser warst“, antwortete Christian gutmütig.  
„Wenn du magst kannst du erst einmal duschen gehen. Ich bereite in der Zwischenzeit das Essen vor.“  
Gero nickte und erhob sich langsam. Es war zu verführerisch. Sich dem Traum hinzugeben, alles wäre wieder in Ordnung und die zehn Jahre einfach nie passiert.  
Er warf einen verstohlenen Blick auf Christian. Seine Körpersprache drückte Entspannung aus. Aber er war auch schon immer gut im täuschen gewesen. Während man gemeinhin in Geros Gesicht lesen konnte wie in einem Buch, war Christians Mimik in Stein gemeiselt, wenn er wollte.  
Umso interessanter war die Tatsache, das Gero ein wenig schizophren veranlagt war. Privat eher ein Tollpatsch und Emotionales Bündel, mutierte er, sobald er einen Anzug trug und zum Geschäftsmann wurde, zu einem berechnenden Eisklotz.  
Bisher war ihm der Spagat ganz gut gelungen.  
Gero seufzte leise, als das heiße Wasser wohltuend über seinen Körper lief. Die verhärteten Muskel weichten etwas auf.  
Was genau versprach er sich eigentlich davon?  
Inzwischen war es viel zu spät. Er konnte nicht mehr verleugnen, das er Christian noch immer liebte und im Grunde nie damit aufgehört hatte. Hier war seine zweite Chance. Er sollte kein Feigling sein und sie ergreifen.  
Verschenkte er sie, würde ihn das ein Leben lang verfolgen und nicht zur Ruhe kommen lassen.  
Aber Gero hatte Angst davor. Wenn Christian ihn ablehnte, würde das seinem Ego einen derben Schlag verpassen. Wenn nicht,...  
Darüber sollte er wohl erst nachdenken, wenn es eintrat.   
Gero drehte entschlossen das Wasser ab. Jetzt, oder nie.  
Sein ganzes Selbstbewusstsein verpuffte, als er aus dem Bad trat und Christian, am Tisch saß und ihm entgegen sah.  
Gero lächelte schüchtern und setzte sich. „Sieht gut aus“, meinte er, um überhaupt etwas zu sagen. Aus den Schüsseln auf dem Tisch dampfte es und die gebratene Gans sah einfach köstlich aus.  
„Danke.“ Christian teilte aus und begann schweigend zu essen.  
Gero empfand die Stille als unangenehm und suchte nach einem Thema.  
Sein Blick fiel auf das merkwürdige Gesteck das er schon in der Wirtsstube gesehen hatte.  
„Was ist das?“ Er deutete auf die Dreieckspyramide.  
„Ein Paradeisl“, antwortete Christian, nachdem er herunter geschluckt hatte. „Ein Vorläufer des Adventskranzes.“  
Gero nickte interessiert. „Hast du den gemacht?“  
Christian lachte. „Nein. Ein Geschenk der Nachbarskinder. Basteln ist nicht gerade meine Stärke.“  
„Warum ist eine rosa Kerze dabei?“  
„Sie ist für den dritten Adventssonntag. Gaudete.“  
Gero nickte und musterte Christian. „Warum bist du nicht in der Messe?“  
„Sollte ich dort sein?“, entgegnete er mit einer Gegenfrage.  
Gero hob leicht die Schultern und schob das Thema lieber beiseite. Schweigen breitete sich wieder aus, doch die Stille schien Christian nicht zu stören.  
Gero entschloss sich, sich das Essen schmecken zu lassen und den weiteren Verlauf des Abends auf sich zukommen zu lassen.  
Ihm fiel ein das er gar kein Geschenk hatte.  
„Seid wann lebst du hier?“, hakte er schließlich neugierig nach und Christian nahm einen Schluck von seinem Rotwein.  
„Seit etwa fünf Jahren. Ich habe die Großstadt nicht mehr ertragen und man suchte hier einen Apotheker. Also bin ich einfach hergefahren. Der Alte hat mir schließlich gesagt, das er einen Nachfolger sucht.“  
„Scheint gut zu laufen. Das Geschäft.“  
„Wie mans nimmt. Ein kleiner Ort. Aber ich habe mein Auskommen.“ Christian sah ihn offen an. „Und du? Was tust du?“  
Gero legte sein Besteck ab. „Ich bin Investmentbanker.“ Als Christian die Brauen hob, lächelte er fast entschuldigend. „Nicht gerade der aufregendste Beruf, aber man verdient gutes Geld, ist viel unterwegs.“  
„Sicher auch sehr zeitaufwendig.“  
„Ich mache eine Menge Überstunden. Das stimmt“, gab Gero zu.  
„Stört es deinen Freund dann nicht, das du über Weihnachten nicht zu Hause bist?“  
Überrascht sah Gero auf. „Nicht wirklich, ich bin Single.“  
Christian warf einen Blick auf die Uhr und begann den Tisch abzuräumen. Gero nahm das verwirrt zur Kenntnis. Er wußte nicht recht, wie er diese Reaktion deuten sollte. Also half er schlicht dabei.  
„Ist irgendwas?“, fragte Gero leise nach, als er hinter ihm stand und ihm den Teller reichte.  
Christian nahm das Geschirr vorerst schweigend entgegen, bevor er Wasser in die Spüle einließ.  
„Warum bist du hier?“, fragte Christian schließlich und drehte den Wasserhahn ab.  
Gero ließ sich schwer auf einen Stuhl fallen und musterte den Rücken seines Exfreundes. „Ich habe den Brief gelesen.“  
„Das sagtest du schon.“   
Hilflos studierte Gero die Fliesen vor seinen Füßen. Unter großem Getöse ließ Christian das Besteck in das Spülwasser fallen. „Meine Güte! Zehn Jahre, Gero. Du hast nie angerufen, nichts. Du bist damals einfach nur wütend davon gelaufen und hast dich nie mehr gemeldet.“  
„Es – tut mir leid“, kam es verspätet über Geros Lippen. „Ich war so enttäuscht und später habe ich mich nicht mehr getraut mich bei dir zu melden.“  
„Zehn Jahre“, wiederholte Christian fassungslos. Er wandte sich um. „Hast du gedacht, du kommst hier nach einer Ewigkeit an und ich habe nur darauf gewartet?“  
„Ja“, gab Gero ehrlich zu und hob den Kopf. „Ja, das habe ich gedacht. Genau genommen habe ich gar nicht gedacht. Ich habe deinen Brief gelesen und plötzlich wollte ich dich nur noch sehen.“  
Christian krallte die Finger in die Arbeitsplatte hinter sich und starrte Gero an. Dieser erhob sich, von einem plötzlichen Impuls getrieben. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er die geringe Distanz zwischen ihnen geschlossen. Seine Hände legte sich an Christians Wangen. Er konnte die kleinen Bartstoppel an seinen Handflächen fühlen. Er konnte seine Lippen bereits fühlen. Wie ein unschuldiger Kuss.  
Doch Christian zog sich plötzlich zurück und Gero musterte ihn fassungslos. „Was ist?“  
Christians Hände legten sich um Geros Handgelenke, zog sie von seinem Gesicht fort. „Glaubst du wirklich, es ist so einfach? Du tauchst hier auf und alles ist vergessen?“  
Gero blinzelte verwirrt. „Ich...“, begann er und verstummte. „Nein“, sagte er dann entschieden. „Nein. Aber ich hatte es gehofft“, gab er zu.   
Christian atmete hörbar durch und Gero stieg der Geruch von Spülmittel in die Nase. Noch immer waren die sinnlichen Lippen nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt und der Drang sie zu küssen, wurde fast übermächtig.  
Plötzlich erschütterte ein lauter Knall die Nacht und Gero zuckte erschrocken zusammen.   
„Was war das denn?“, fragte er panisch und versuchte durch das Fenster etwas im Dorf zu erkennen.  
Christian war die Ruhe selbst und reichte Gero eine dicke Winterjacke. „Das sind die Weihnachtsschützen“, klärte er ihn auf.  
Gero trat hinter ihm auf die Veranda und erneut wurde ein Schuss abgefeuert.   
„Sie begrüßen damit das Christkind“, erklärte Christian bereitwillig.  
„Was, indem sie es abschießen?“, hakte Gero sarkastisch nach und bekam einen amüsierten Seitenblick zugeworfen.  
„Es ist hier Tradition...“  
Gero nickte zustimmend. „Verstehe.“ Er atmete die knackig kalte Luft ein und seine Lungen blähten sich darunter. „Soll ich wieder gehen?“, fragte er nach und konnte im dunklen die erleuchtete Kirche auf der anderen Seite des Dorfes erkennen. Dort wo erneut Schüsse abgefeuert wurden.   
Gero wollte das Schweigen schon als Antwort nehmen, als eine warme Hand seine kühlen Finger umschloss und sanft drückte.  
„Nein“, meinte Christian. „Aber gib uns einfach Zeit.“  
Gero nickte und erwiderte den sanften Händedruck, während auf der anderen Seite die Kirchenglocke zu läuten begann und zur Christmette rief.

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Anmerkung:

Das hier erwähnte Weihnachtsschießen, ist eine Tradition in Berchtesgarden.  
Seit gut einhundert Jahren sind die Berchtesgadener Weihnachtsschützen in Vereinen organisiert, die die Tradition heute noch besonders pflegen.Bereits am 17. Dezember um 15:00 Uhr wird das Christkind erstmals mit dem Christkindl - Anschießen lautstark begrüßt. Dieses Schießen wiederholt sich täglich zur gleichen Zeit bis zum 24. Dezember.Der Höhepunkt des Berchtesgadener Weihnachtsschießen ist der Heilige Abend. Von 23:00 bis 24:00 Uhr wird auf allen siebzehn Standplätzen der Weihnachtsschützen in und um Berchtesgaden geschossen. Punkt 24:00 Uhr - zu Beginn der Christmette - tritt Ruhe ein.  
Ich habe hier also ein wenig daran herum gebogen. Es passte besser in die Geschichte, aber wollte es nicht so stehen lassen und erklären, was es damit auf sich hat. Und falls sich jemand fragt: Ja, das mit Swingerclub ist keine kranke Erfindung von mir. Den gibt es wirklich, und der Inhaber hat einen ebenfalls aussagekräftigen Namen, den ich hier wohlweislich geändert habe.   
Ansonsten wünsche euch allen eine schöne Adventszeit, ein wundervolles Weihnachtsfest und natürlich einen Guten Rutsch.


End file.
